


From Enemies to Lovers

by DaniWaggett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWaggett/pseuds/DaniWaggett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts has been rebuilt and most of the surviving seventh years have returned to complete their year as the new 8th year students. Draco finds out that Harry doesn't hate him and this starts a new friendship that soon turns to romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Some deaths will be mentioned but not graphically. Not smutty just a piece of fluff for my first fanfiction piece.
> 
> Set after the Battle of Hogwarts and based more on the books then the films.

After the “Battle of Hogwarts” had ended, much needed to be done to make the castle habitable again. Professors, parents and ministry workers toiled night and day to rebuild what they could. They even had help from previous students, who hadn’t stepped foot on the school grounds in decades. Within a month the school had been mostly rebuilt, with only a few of the towers left, a few scars still remained. Hagrid, and many of the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest, were trying to help patches to grow back again. Even Professor Sprout was regularly seen popping in and out of the forest with young seedlings.

The giant squid was still pulling out great slabs of stone that had fallen in to the lake. The bridge had to be rebuilt, and had been done so to commemorate those that had been lost. Their names and houses had been carved into the stones and the wood had pink carnations magically blooming all over it. The, now, Headmistress McGonagall had a job trying to find new teachers, as only the loyal few had remained. 

Over the summer the Headmistress of Hogwarts had written letters to all of the previous 7th year students. The letters reminded the people of the great deeds that they had done, and informed them that if they so wished to return to Hogwarts, to complete their year, they were more than welcome. Soon replies had started to fly in and she became busy making the needed preparations for the new 8th years.

 

Five tables stretched out along the depth of the Great Hall, students sat on the benches murmuring and looking about themselves. The Hall had been extended slightly, in the rebuild, and the house colours hung on all the walls. The sorting ceremony had been and gone. Most of the new students had been sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, only three students had been sorted into Slytherin. The food had been eaten with gusto and before everyone knew it, it was time for the Headmistress’ speech.

McGonagall stood up and a silence fell over the Hall. 

“I’d like to welcome you all, new and old. This year will be slightly different and may take a while to get used too. We are a few teachers short and have an extra year than normal to deal with. Last year ended in a most horrific way and so many of us have lost friends and family. If any of the students need anything than your Head of House is there for you. If we all work together we can make this castle a warm and welcoming place once again. 

To the 8th years, your classes and day to day duties will be the same that you would have had last year, the only difference is you are now permitted to go to Hogsmeade at any weekend, but do not abuse these privileges. Your weeknight curfew is now midnight and you are all in one common room, but with your own dormitory rooms.”

A collective groan followed the announcement of the shared common room.

“To all students,” She continued, ignoring the moans. “We wish to strive for House Unity, and I mean all four houses. We can only do this with the participation of all of you.”

McGonagall sat back down and deserts appeared on the tables. Pansy Parkinson swirled around, from facing the teachers table to facing Blaise Zabini.

“So…Are we really the only three Slytherins?” She shrieked.

“Appears so.” Shrugged Zabini.

And in the same common room as everyone else?” 

“Same common room, same table and probably most of the same classes.”

“Oh, well, this year will be fun. Why did I even bother?” Pansy huffed.

“I don’t know Pansy, why did you?” He asked.

Pansy thought for a moment.

“Well, I wanted to prove that I’m smart enough for the ministry job I want.”

“Fair enough. I’m the same I guess.” Zabini shrugged again.

Zabini turned back to his trifle, and Parkinson turned to her slice of chocolate cake. Draco Malfoy turned to his two best friends, his only friends now.

“What are you two moaning about?” Draco asked. 

“How we’re the only Slytherins, and how this year is going to suck.” Parkinson whined gloomily.

“Give it a chance. It’s not even the first day back yet. We’ll sleep, eat and then start.”

“Why are you so happy about it?” Questioned Zabini.

“Well, I get away from the Manor, I’m in a place where I feel at home and the food. I never get treacle tart at home.” Draco mused.

“Look, we’re being talked about. Future weasel sure is throwing the evil eye at you Pansy.” Zabini sneered.

“I wonder why?” Draco said sarcastically. “Oh, maybe it’s because you were going to throw Potter to the wolves.”

Pansy Parkinson sighed and sank lower on the bench.

“I guess so.”

“Look if it bothers you so much say sorry.” Draco whispered.

Blaise’s eyebrows flew up and he twisted towards his blonde friend, Pansy almost fell off her seat.

“Apologise? A Parkinson never apologises.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“May I ask why you now seem to care so much for Saint Potter?” Zabini asked.

Draco shuffled on his seat and looked at his hands on the old wooden table. He ran his long fingers over the grains and dents.

“Well…he saved my life a couple of times.”

“So what? You’re all friends now?” Parkinson shrieked into their ears.

“No. It’s complicated. I owe him my life. We all do. None of us have to live in fear anymore. We’re now free to just be students and be carefree. That’s got to count for something, right?”

“Whatever.” Zabini snarked. “But I’m not buddying up to him just because of you feeling that you’re indebted to him.” 

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat diagonally from Malfoy and his friends. Ron was chewing on his pumpkin tart furiously.

“I can’t…believe he’s back.” Ron muttered.

“Maybe he just wants to learn, like the rest of us.” Harry whispered back.

“I guess.” Hermione replied.

“It’s not right. The Malfoy’s housed the Dark Lord. They should all be locked up.” Ron spat.

“Hey, the Malfoy’s saved my life remember, especially Mrs. Malfoy. I think we should leave them be and try to have a good year, with no attempts on my life.”

“I do agree with you Harry, but I’m just not sure I trust them.” Hermione added.

\----------------------x----------------------------x---------------------------x--------------------------x----------------------x-------------- 

After all the food had been eaten, and the professors had said their parts, the students followed their house prefects to their dormitories. Professor McGonagall walked over to the 8th year table.

“As you all know by now; you will be sharing a common room.”

She trailed her stern gaze over them.

“I hope I shouldn’t need to remind you of your curfew. Also there will be no alcohol on these premises. Uniforms to be properly worn Mr. Finnegan, and please try to get your homework done on time. Too many of your weekends spent in Hogsmeade could be detrimental to your N.E.W.T.s results.”

Seamus pulled his tie out of his robes pocket and turned to Dean.

“There go the party ideas.”

“Exactly Mr. Finnegan. The last thing we need is drunken students, regardless of their age. Your rooms are in the North Tower. Good night.” 

McGonagall turned and walked away. Past the teachers table and into the room behind it.

The new 8th years eventually filtered into the North Tower. It had all four of the house colours, and crests on the large common room walls. Each had a tall window with a seat that could fit at least four people. Large cushion-filled sofas occupied the area near the fire. Colourful rugs covered the stone floors and old, worn, and sturdy tables waited in the back of the room for the students to use. Four archways led off to the rooms, all of which had already been assigned to the students. Two dark wooden doors led into the two separate bathrooms.

The 15 students looked around the room, a few trailed off into their rooms and others slumped down onto the sofas and chairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to the northern window, which had a full view of the Quidditch Pitch.

“I wonder if there will be any Quidditch this year.” Ron queried in a dreamy voice.

“Probably not. I don’t think it would be fair to the other years.” Harry sighed.

“I can’t believe we’re stuck with Slytherins. They should have been banned.” Spat Parvati Patil.

“Well, I think that everyone should have a chance to get a full education.” Hermione chimed in after seeing the furious look on Harry’s face. “The war disrupted everything and I think we should forget this stupid feud and really try for house unity like the professors want.”

Most of the heads in the common room had turned towards Hermione.

“Well, we all know why you came back, Granger, the lover of knowledge that you are.” Draco called.

“I’m not sure if I was just complimented or insulted.” Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

“Why’d you come back then Malfoy?” Ron shouted in response.

“It would help my career.” He replied smartly. “What about you, Weasel? I thought you hated having to learn?”

“I wanted to try and be better at school.” Ron blushed, glancing at Hermione whose eyes were beginning to swim with pride.

“What about you Potter? Thought you, of all people, would get drafted straight into being an Auror or even the Minister’s position.” Zabini scoffed.

“I was, but I wanted to have at least one normal year without someone trying to kill me.” He muttered quietly.

The room fell silent. People began to filter out to their rooms until Harry was the only one left. He glanced out towards the Quidditch pitch and rested his forehead on the glass.

It was late when Harry dragged himself into his own room. It felt a little strange to have a room to himself at Hogwarts. Everything looked the same except that there were no other beds.

The first day of term started brightly. Everyone sat in the Great Hall eating a hearty breakfast. Everyone except for three Slytherins. The three of them sat at the top end of the table, as close to the door as possible. Lessons started and the school soon filled with the voices of students. New and old.

Harry was happy to be back at school and his day flew by him. The lessons weren’t too challenging as most of them had done them before, and he was glad to see that Ron and himself weren’t too far behind the others. The professor’s seemed glad to be back too. People were smiling again and it felt like a normal year.

At the end of the day, after another wonderful meal, the Golden Trio, as they had now been named, walked slowly back to their tower.

“Potter?” Called a shrill voice.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

“Look Potter…. I’m really sorry for, you know, trying to give you to HIM.” She mumbled to the floor.

“It’s fine, I get it. You probably have family that you were trying to protect, in your own way. It’s a new year and a new start for all of us.” Harry said with a smile.

“So…you’re not angry?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, but I think most people did things that they’re not proud of.”

With that Pansy walked away in shock. She met back up with Draco and Blaise. Zabini raised his eyebrow questioningly as he watched Harry, Ron and Hermione ascend the stairs.

“He forgave me. Just like that, said something about a new start for everyone.” She squeaked.

“Don’t tell me your beginning to get a crush on the ‘Hero of the Wizarding World’?” Draco commented.

Zabini snorted as Parkinson swung her bag and hit Malfoy solidly in the arm.

\-------------------x----------------------x--------------------x--------------------x-------------------x---------

The months passed and another Hogwarts Christmas came around. Most of the school had left to go home. Only a few of the teachers had remained. The Great Hall was covered in floating glass baubles filled with candles, the portraits were draped with tinsel and the grounds had been blanketed with a crisp layer of pure white snow.

In the 8th year common room Hermione sat behind her books, Ron played with Pig by the fire and Harry sat staring out of the window at the falling snow. Draco Malfoy walked through the portrait hole and came to a stop.

“You’re all staying here then?” Malfoy asked quietly.

“Yes we are. Last Christmas at Hogwarts.” Harry replied.

“You want a game of chess Harry?” Ron asked loudly.

Harry nodded his head and sat in an armchair by the fire. Draco carried on walking until he reached the tables at the back of the room, he then sat down and pulled out his homework.

“We could ask Malfoy to play.” Harry whispered.

“Are you mental, mate? I’m not playing with Him!” Ron barked.

Hermione glanced up from her books and tutted. She rolled her eyes at the back of Ron’s head and a gave a sweet smile to Harry. The game of chess progressed, as it usually does, with Harry being thoroughly beaten. He never could keep his queen protected. 

Finally, it was time for the Christmas feast. Hermione and Ron stepped towards the portrait hole, eagerly, then realized Harry hadn’t followed them. He was, instead, walking towards Draco Malfoy. Ron started to open his mouth but Hermione pulled on his arm and they left.

“Are you coming to the feast, Malfoy?” Harry asked gently.

“Um…” Draco faltered, looking up. “Okay.” 

Harry waited at the side of the table, Malfoy slowly packed away his things and then stood gracefully. They both walked side by side, awkwardly.

“So I heard Professor Snape survived?” Harry asked.

“Yes he did, and doing well. He said that you saved his life?” Draco mumbled sharply.

“I don’t know if I did any good. Help was on its way already.”

“Modest.” Draco laughed.

Harry stumbled over things to say.

“I was joking. I am wondering though, why are you being so nice to me?”

“Don’t know. Guess after all that happened last year and the fact that your mom, and you, saved my life. I-I can’t find it in me to pretend I hate you. I am glad he lived though.” Harry struggled to say.

A tense silence fell and they both reached the festive Great Hall and went in. Neither noticed the shock on McGonagall’s and Hagrid’s face, or even that nearly everyone else at the table exchanged covert glances. The two of them sat down on opposite sides of the table and the dishes then began to fill with the most mouth-watering array of dishes.

“I see that you decided to stay, Mister Malfoy?” Professor McGonagall asked politely.

“Yes Headmaster, I mean Headmistress.” He stumbled and looked down at his plate. “I enjoy the Christmas’ here.”

“Can you believe it will be our last one?” Hermione sniffed.

“It’s gone quick.” Ron added.

Draco was the first to leave the table, then the teachers sleepily mumbled their goodnights, and this just left the headmistress, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Are you and Mister Malfoy becoming friends Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked.

“Not really. I’m just trying to be nice.” Harry replied.

“Well it would be nice if you two didn’t fight in the corridors anymore.” She smiled.

The headmistress then stood and excused herself. Ron turned to Harry.

“So what is going on then, mate?” He asked. 

“Nothing, like I said I’m just trying to be nice, that’s all.”

“But he’s a Malfoy, a slimy Deatheater--“

“Ronald!” Hermione snapped.

“Not you too ‘Mione.” 

“We really should stop these blood feuds. What’s the point of fighting each other?”

“I-we- “Ron tried to find a response.

“Let’s just go to bed. I’m too full to snipe.” Harry said pushing himself away from the table.

All three of them walked back to the common room in a content silence.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, he had obviously gone to bed. Hermione and Ron kissed goodnight at their doors and turned in. Harry pretended to gag and smiled, and quietly said his own goodnights. His room was next door to Malfoy’s and he glanced at the door briefly and then walked into his dormitory.

\------------x-------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x---------------------x------

“Oh my God, how do you even do this?” Harry whined. 

“What are you on?” Came a silky voice from the shadows.

“Potions.” Harry mumbled. “Why’d you care Malfoy.”

“Because your whining is putting me off my Muggle studies homework.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Just come over here and I’ll help. I am the best at potions after all.”

“Why do I have go over there.” Harry moaned.

“Because I’m not doing my homework on a sofa when I have a perfectly good table.”

Harry shrugged, packed up his things and walked over to the table. He sat next to Draco and let his things fall, earning him a tut from the blonde.

“So what are you stuck on then?” Draco asked looking down at Harry’s parchment.

“The whole blasted thing. If I add too much of anything it either explodes or becomes poisonous.” 

“Well that’s true. It’s like cooking though, if you add too much it will ruin the dish.”

“Like you know how to cook Malfoy?” Harry snarked.

“I do actually. I enjoy cooking. Anyway, with this it’s about how if you add this ingredient- “

“I get the ‘ingredients’, it’s the stirring I don’t get. I’m not good at potions.” Harry interrupted.

“Merlin’s beard, did the famous Harry Potter admit to not being good at something.” Draco drawled sarcastically.

“Fine, if you’re not going to help I’ll wait for ‘Mione.”

“Oh alright. Basically if you want to banish something go anti-clockwise.”

“Wait is that widdershins or doesil?”

“Widdershins.”

“Cool.” 

Harry bent over his parchment and scratched away with his quill. Draco watched the mop of black hair with slight fascination.

“You grew up with muggles, didn’t you?” Draco asked cautiously.

“Yes. Why?” Harry snapped defensively. 

“Could you help me?” He dropped his head. “Please? I don’t understand muggles.”

“Um… Ok. It’s only fair.”

“It’s about muggles and their technology. When it all started, we’ve learnt about computers and the erm... console thingies.”

“Video games.” Harry filled in.

“Yeah, but Professor Jones wants us to do an essay on the early muggle technology. Did you now that they were able to make devices that can help you hear again?” 

“They’re called hearing aids. One of my neighbours had one. See muggles aren’t too pathetic.” Harry nudged Draco.

“I know.”

They both sat in silence as Harry flipped though his classmate’s exercise book. He finally reached the section he needed and pointed it out.

“I think I have more books on this in my room.” Draco said suddenly.

He stood up and left the common room just as Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait hole.

“You doing your homework then?” Hermione asked glancing at Malfoy’s things.

“Helping Malfoy.” Harry sad quietly.

“WHAT?” Exploded Ron.

He helped me with my potions.” Harry defended.

“That’s great Harry. We’ll leave you to it.”

The couple walked over to the sofas. Hermione dragging her boyfriend behind her. Ron kept opening and closing his mouth and Hermione just shook her head at him.

“I got them.” Draco called as he walked back in.

“Cool.”

Draco sat back down and spread his books out. There was a wide range. One or two books regarded Pre-historic technology, Harry pushed them aside. A few were on Pre-Medieval technology but the rest covered the end of the Medieval period to modern day tech.

“I think we can rule out Medieval and back as we probably would have used it too.” Harry said.

Draco nodded and put those few books back into his bag. The pair flipped open the remaining books and took notes on the most relevant pieces. Harry’s friends would glance up occasionally and watch their friend as he would point out a relevant part to his companion.

“Do you think I should mention about computers?” Malfoy asked.

“Probably not, unless you want extra marks.”

“Including it then.”

“Nerd.” Harry mock coughed.

Draco giggled slightly and then raised his head sharply when he heard an intake of breath. His pale eye met those of Ron Weasley, who was scowling at him. Draco blushed and looked down at his notes.

“Thanks Potter.” He muttered.

“Your welcome, and thanks for helping me first.”

Malfoy packed away his things and left the common room. Harry did the same and then went to sit with his friends.

“It’s nice to see you two getting along.” Hermione said innocently.

“What was that?” Ron asked angrily.

“I was- “

“NO, the giggling. I thought you hated the bastard.” Ron interrupted. 

“I don’t hate him.”

“Since when?”

“I- well- the 6th year I guess.”

“What the hell?”

“Ron please.” Hermione said pleadingly.

“He seemed so alone. And he’s done nothing to deserve me hating him so far. He actually seems nice, so….” Harry trailed off.

Silence fell over the empty room. Nobody had noticed the blonde man in the shadows of the doorway. Draco crept back to his room and locked his door as quietly as possible. Harry Potter really didn’t hate him, he thought he was nice. This news made him feel warm and definitely happier then what it should have done.

\---------------------------x-----------------------------x---------------------------x-----------------------x-----

The next day the school was full of all its students. The Christmas break was over. The decorations had been put away and classes began in earnest. Homework for the 7th and 8th years became harder than ever and their preparations for their exams more intense.

“This sucks.” Moaned Ron at the breakfast table.

“Could be worse.” Added Seamus Finnegan.

“Oi, Potter?” Called Blaise Zabini.

“Yes.” Harry snapped.

“The weaselette was looking for you.”

“Don’t call her that.” Harry and Ron said in unison.

Blaise just shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside a scowling Draco. Harry went to see what Ginny had wanted.

Draco watched as she handed Harry a present wrapped in bright orange paper. He continued to watch as Harry proceeded to open the box to reveal a silver snitch. Like Potter needs one of those, Draco thought. Harry hugged Ginny and walked back to the table, sat down and showed his friends the sphere.

“Charlie forgot to send his present down on time.” Harry laughed.

Draco let out a silent sigh of relief. Both Zabini and Parkinson had noticed and exchanged concerned glances over his head.

“Wow.” Exclaimed Seamus.

“Look at the dragon engraving.” Added Dean.

“It’s really nice.” Said Neville.

“It is, actually, really nice.” Malfoy said more to himself.

Everyone had heard and fell silent. A table full of curious eyes turned to look at the two former enemies.

“Thanks. Want to see it better?” Harry asked, holding it out to Malfoy.

Draco took it carefully, painfully aware of the many staring eyes. He turned the small silver ball in his hands. A dragon had been beautifully engraved into the snitch, it’s outline of red matched the Gryffindor colours.

“Where are the wings though?” Asked Hermione.

The tension was thick at the 8th year table. Even the teachers were keeping a close eye on them. The atmosphere was beginning to spread to the other tables and Ginny stood slightly, so that she could scowl at the table. 

“I think it has to be thrown for them to appear.” Harry answered.

“Maybe you can show us in the common room.” Ron murmured.

“Sure.”

Draco handed the ball back and the tension slowly released. Harry and Malfoy had, yet again, become the talk of the whole school. Even the ghosts were whispering about them.

The day passed uneventfully and at the end of the day all of the students had retired to their common room or to the library. The professors had returned to the teacher’s lounge and were discussing the events of the morning. 

“Did you see those two young men?” McGonagall asked to the room.

“I was told that they hated each other.” Mentioned Professor Jones.

“They usually do. Ever since their first day.” Flitwick chimed in. 

“They’ve put each other in the hospital wing more times than I care to remember.” Madam Pomphrey sighed. 

“Well they’ve obviously matured.” Added in Slughorn.

“Matured. Malfoy turned redder than a Weasley’s hair. I swear he acted like a teenage girl with a crush.” Gasped the Headmistress, giggling.

The teachers fell about laughing.

“Potter and Malfoy. A couple.” Chuckled Flitwick. “That’ll be the day.”

“A day for what?” Came a familiar drawling voice.

“Oh, Severus. You’ve returned.” McGonagall managed to wheeze out.

“Harry and Malfoy seem to ‘ave become friends, Professor.” Hagrid answered.

“Really?” Snape questioned. “What have I returned to?”

\---------------x-------------------x----------------x----------------x-----------------x---------------x----------

In the 8th year common room most of the students were curious to see Harry’s new present. The dark haired man eventually gave in and threw the snitch in the air. As it began to descend, small golden wings popped out and it flew around the ceiling. Everyone was captivated. As the whole room watched the ball spin, twirl and dance, Draco Malfoy slipped a small piece of parchment into Harry’s pocket. He then walked to the table in the back and continued to watch the tiny fat dragon shaped snitch.

When the ball had worn out its charm, and only a handful of people still glanced at it, it flew down to rest in Harry’s outstretched hand. He stored it back in his pocket and his hand scraped against the parchment. He walked over to the corridor leading to the dormitories and pulled out the paper.

“Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after Midnight.” It read. Harry recognized the handwriting and looked up to meet piercing grey eyes. He gave a small nod and returned to his friends, stashing away the note.

Time passed slowly for Harry as he waited. Eventually people trickled out to their rooms and Harry was able to sneak into his own and collect his invisibility cloak. He pushed open the portrait and snuck through the familiar passages, heading towards the Astronomy Tower.

When he had finally reached the stairs Harry paused. The last time he had stood in this Tower his headmaster had been murdered, almost by the man he was meeting here. This couldn’t be a trap could it? Harry thought. He then chastised himself for this thought. Paranoia was not something he should be listening too right now. But what could Malfoy be wanting?

He climbed the steps with trepidation. Hesitating a few steps from the top, he looked over the side, his head barely above the floor level. Illuminated by the full moon Draco Malfoy stood, holding on to the railings. He was leaning over slightly, looking down at the very distant ground. Harry watched in silence as Draco turned his pale face to the sky. Tears fell from his closed eyes, this shocked Harry into moving. He pulled off his cloak, walked quickly to the other man and pulled him into his arms. 

Draco squeaked and went to pull away but Harry tightened his hold. After a couple of seconds, he relaxes into the embrace.

“Why here?” Harry asks.

“It’s peaceful.” Draco replied. “Do you remember?”

“How could I forget?”

“I couldn’t do it. I shamed my family. I- “ 

“No. You didn’t. You showed courage. Chose not to do something you knew was wrong.”

“S’not how it felt.”

“It never does.” Harry said. “I had a chance to allow Snape to die, but I couldn’t. I knew it would be wrong. I hoped to have felt closure but instead I still felt empty.”

After a pause Draco raised his arms and placed them around Harry’s torso.

“Why did you want to meet?” Harry asked cautiously.

“Do you really not hate me?” Replied a tiny voice.

“I used to, but after almost killing you and then you still saving my life a few times, I realized I just didn’t. I couldn’t. I guess I saw the real you for once.”

“Oh.” Draco whispered. “Do you think we can start again?”

Harry released Draco and stepped back. Malfoy looked a little hurt and then confused as Harry extended his hand.

“Hi. I’m Harry Potter.”

Draco just stood staring. Harry raised his eyebrows and pushed his hand further forward.

“Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He stumbled and shook Harry’s hand.

Harry laughed and then slid down the stone wall. He lit a small blue flame, it bobbed a few inches from the floor. Draco joined him and they sat in silence for a short while.

“I am glad Snape was ok.” Harry broke the quiet.

“He returns as the potions teacher tomorrow.” 

“What? So soon?” Harry shouted. “Crap. Potions is my first class in the morning.”

“Are you more worried about his health or whether he will make you test the potion?” Chuckled Draco.

“Ugh. Both. Does he still hate me with a passion?”

“No, I think he is more scared of people’s reactions to him coming back.” 

“I can imagine. We all know that he sort of turned out to be a hero though. Wait, why not Defense? He has always wanted that position.” Mused the shorter man.

“It didn’t work out so well did it?”

Harry shook his head and then turned his head to look at the clear winter sky. Draco watched Harry’s profile, saw the auburn hair sway gently in the breeze. Watched as the blue light from the flames danced over the tan skin and glinted on the glass of Harry’s glasses. He was startled when green eyes turned and found his.

“Why couldn’t we have done this years ago?” Harry pondered.

“I was an arrogant arse.” Draco whispered.

“Yeah you were. I guess you had to be. All the pressures of being a Malfoy. A long lineage that you had to live up to. How are your parents?”

“Um… Okay I guess. Dad’s now working with Arthur Weasley- “

“I bet that pleases them both to no end.” Harry interrupted.

“Any my mother stays at home and gardens. Thank you.”

“What for?” The brunette enquired.

“I know that you helped in making sure that none of us went to Azkaban. My father told me you were at the enquiry. You told the ministry he was being forced, said that HE was threatening my life to ensure their compliance.”

“I wasn’t lying. I couldn’t see you become an orphan too.” 

Silence fell between them again, somewhere in a distant part of the castle a clock chimed. Sounding out that it was 2 in the morning.

“We should go back.” Draco yawned.

“Okay. Get under here then.”

Harry held up the cloak. Draco chuckled and shook his head. He stood by the other and allowed the fabric to be pulled around his thin shoulders. Their feet remained uncovered and this caused the men to laugh.

“Of course you still have this thing.”

Yeah, but you’re fully in on the secret now, Malfoy.”

“I’ll tell everyone.”

They laughed again. Pulled the cloak around their heads and slowly headed back to their common room.

\-------------x-------------------x----------------x------------------x----------------x-----------------x---------

The next morning a groggy Harry took his seat and waited for the potions master to swoop in, like he used to. He didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and Professor Snape limped in. He wore his usual all black robes but he now had a dark ebony cane that he leant on heavily. A scar could be seen showing over the top of his robe and his back was slightly hunched, as though he wasn’t strong enough to stand straight yet. He came to stand at the front and looked out at the stunned faces of his students.

“You’re back?” Parkinson asked.

“Yes, Miss Parkinson.” He drawled. “I have been cleared by the ministry and am safe to return.”

“But…. You worked for HIM.” Exploded Seamus.

“You allowed students to be beaten by the Carrows.” Shouted Neville.

“I do regret my choices. It seems I have made too many mistakes to count Mr. Longbottom.”

“Are you well enough to return so soon, sir?” Harry asked over the noise of the classroom.

Snape stared at the dark haired boy, surprised at his genuine concern.

“Yes Mr. Potter. I’m well enough to return, thank you.”

The professor turned, waved his wand at the black board and proceeded to conduct his potions lesson. The class pulled out their ingredients begrudgingly and set to work. The Slytherins were happy to see their head of house back, but the other houses were livid, all except Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

“I’m glad to see that he seems to be doing ok.” Harry said.

“Yeah. I don’t wish him dead but, I had hoped he wouldn’t come back. At least not this year.” Whispered Ron.

“I know what you mean.” Sighed Hermione.

At the end of the class, after everyone had cleaned away their apparatus, Snape called Harry and Draco back into his classroom.

“I’ve heard that you have become friends. Is this true?” 

“Yes Professor.” Harry answered.

Draco turned to look at him and then back to his godfather and nodded. Snape’s eyebrows arched up in shock.

“Well. I’m definitely… surprised. Maybe the lessons and corridors won’t be so disrupted this year then.” Snape smirked. “Get too lunch both of you.”

As they walked away Draco fell behind. He was deep in thought and ran his fingers through his silvery hair.

“You trying to look more like me?” Harry laughed.

“Huh?”

“Eloquent. You’ve messed up your hair.”

Harry stepped up to Draco and smoothed down the upright strands. Draco stood frozen in place, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Harry realized what he had done and stepped back as though he had been electrocuted. He dropped his hands back to his sides and stepped away.

“I’m sorry… I just do that all the time to Neville and my friends and stuff.” Harry babbled.

“How maternal. So we are friends then?” Draco said so quietly Harry almost didn’t hear him. 

“Well, I kind of hoped we were.”

“I want to be. But your friends?”

“Hermione already suspects, not sure how Ron or the others will react. I don’t care though they’ll have to just accept it.”

“What about the weaselette?” Draco asked, staring at his shoes.

“Don’t call her that. Ever.” Harry snapped. “We’re not a couple anymore, but we are still friends, and I don’t think she’ll mind. Ginny’s one of the most accepting people I have ever known. She’s the first one I came out too.” 

“Came ou-. Oh. OH.” Draco shuffled his feet. “But accepting a Malfoy is a whole different level. Everyone thinks I’m evil or something.”

“It’ll be fine.” Harry reassured. “Come on, I’m starving.”

The two of them ran through the corridor. Each trying to be faster than the other. When they had reached the large doors to the Great Hall they had to pause to catch their breath. They straightened up and walked in, red in the face, clothes disheveled and laughing.

Most heads turned. A stunned silence rippled through the hall. Even the professors paused. All except for Snape.

“Oi, lovers. Where have you been?” Crowed Zabini.

“No-one needs to know.” Ginny shouted back.

Some students laughed into their goblets, Harry began to laugh again and Draco joined in timidly. Slowly others did too, especially the 8th years.

“So where were you two?” Hermione asked sweetly.

“Talking to Professor Snape- “

“He’s been at the table for a while mate.” Interrupted Dean.

“Then WE talked, that’s all, nosy, over-protective Gryffindor.” Draco snarked.

“Worried he’ll defile the Golden Boy in the broom closet?” Parkinson tittered.

“More like the other way around.” Chuckled Neville.

“Everyone paused, stared at Neville in shock and then fell into howls of laughter. Draco and Harry stared at their full plates, turning redder than a Redcap’s top. This caused even more laughter. Seamus fell onto Dean and they both roared louder. They soon quietened down and finished their lunch before picking up their bags and going to afternoon classes.

\---------x------------------x------------------x-------------------x-------------------x------------------x-------

Over the forthcoming months Harry and Draco would meet up once a week. Always at midnight and in the Astronomy Tower. They would talk, mostly about their years at Hogwarts and their ridiculous feud. They complained about how much homework and studying that they had to do. These hours of talking about anything and everything helped them to feel better. Better about what had happened during the war. They both finally felt as though the Battle of Hogwarts was behind them. They never talked about the serious things to begin with, just fleshing out their new friendship as they went.

“Hey, Draco?” Harry enquired.

“Yeah?”

“What’s your relationship with Parkinson? Sorry if that’s too personal.”

“No. It’s fine. I guess we’ve gotten to the more serious part of our friendship now then. You’ve never called me by my first name before. Me and Pansy have been friends since before we can remember. We grew up together. Our parents were planning to get us married to each other when we came of age but, thankfully, that never happened. Some of the old traditions shouldn’t carry on. She’s dating Blaise now.”

“I knew it. Seamus owes me a Galleon.” Harry laughed.

“Okay then nosy. What about you and the youngest Weasley? She’s had eyes for you since always.” 

“We dated for a month or so during the summer but it didn’t feel right. She’s more like a sister to me I guess. It was mutual. Neither of us were feeling it. Ginny was the one who realized I may prefer guys. Helped me talk to Fred about it. He’s gay too.”

“Wait, is that the one who dated Angelina?”

“They never dated. He asked her to the Yule Ball, that’s all. She’s engaged to George now.”

“Woah. That must be weird. Identical twins and all. Did you and Ginny ever-you know?” 

“No. Wow, who’s the nosy one now? Have you ever?”

Draco help up his hands and giggled. 

“Okay I get it. Personal. No I haven’t. Not too many available guys, and especially not ones that wanted a relationship. Just connections, or money, sometimes family secrets.”

Harry sat back, stunned and also angry that they had only wanted Draco because of his family and their standing with the Dark Lord. It was an awful thought. Did they not realise how wonderful Malfoy truly was.

“What you thought you were they only gay person in the year?” Draco asked, thinking that was what had caused the look on Harry’s face.

“No. Seamus and Dean are a couple.” Harry answered.

“Since when?”

“Over the summer officially. But since, like, always.” Harry laughed. “How have you not noticed? They’re always draped over each other. It borders on inappropriate.”

“Just thought they were good friends.”

“No. Oh Merlin’s beard. Wow. I think the whole castle has caught them snogging at least once. They’re not subtle.”

Draco shook his head, smiled and looked out of the window. There was no moon, but it was clear night, and the stars twinkled and shone. The two men sat side by side, lit again by the blue flame that Harry had created. At 2am they snuck back into the empty common room and then into their beds.

The next night the 8th years decided to have a study night. All of the students sat or lay across the common room. Their books open, parchment being held down by ink bottles and any other heavy items. One student had enchanted the room to play soft music in the background. 

Hermione was the first to finish and head to bed, Ron soon followed until, one by one, all the students were in their rooms. All except for the three Slytherins and Harry, who had fallen asleep on the sofa by the fire.

“I’m going to bed.” Yawned Parkinson.

“Me too I think. I simply can’t stare at Ancient Runes another second.” Sighed Zabini.

“Okay. Night you two. I won’t be long.” 

Draco carried on writing up his muggle studies work. He looked up only briefly when he heard their bedroom doors close. It was almost 3 in the morning. 

“Thank the stars for weekends.” Draco said as he stretched out his sore back.

He finished his homework, dried the ink and put his stuff away. Draco looked over at Harry, his brow was furrowed and he was pouting. Malfoy walked over, dragged a blanket off the back of the sofa and covered Harry up with it. The sleeping man’s brow smoothed out and he hummed slightly. Draco left hoping that he’d be able to sleep through till lunch.

He was wrong.

A few hours later Draco heard crying. Deep, truly sorrowful sounding cries. It seemed to be coming from the boy’s bathroom. He pulled on his dressing gown and got out of bed to see who it was. He had a horrid feeling in his gut that he already knew. As Malfoy pushed open the door a pair of wet green eyes looked up at him through the mirror.

This scene was just too familiar. Except Harry was the one leaning on the sink, crying, trembling and looking pale. His eyes were wide and scared and Harry’s whole body was shaking violently. Draco ran over and pulled the crying man into his arms. He also locked the door, silently, with the wand he had stowed in his pocket.

“What is it?” Draco asked gently.

“Bad- Bad dream.” Harry hiccupped.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Draco smoothed Harry’s dark hair.

“Do you want me to get Ron or Hermione?”

“No.” Harry practically shouted. “They have their own nightmares to deal with.”

Harry clung onto Draco, his knuckles turning white.

“I keep seeing them.” Harry started.

“I still dream of the war too. I think we all do.” Draco whispered.

“I hear the screams. Sometimes I see my friends laying there. Dead. I- “He sobbed.

“But there ok.” Draco tried to reassure him.

“I- I remember seeing Colin Creevy. Just lying there, he looked like he was sleeping. His parents were so devastated. I can’t- “

Harry cut off and sobbed harder. He buried his face into Draco’s chest. Draco gently pulled Harry and himself down to the floor. Lit a small, warm flame and then wrapped himself around his friend. He gently pressed his lips to the top of Harry’s soft hair. Draco waited patiently for Harry to continue, rubbing his hands up and down the others back soothingly.

“Sometimes… I see you…. Falling into that Fiendfyre. I did tonight.” Harry sniffled.

“Me?”

Harry nodded.

“Why?”

“I… I like you. A lot.” Harry whispered. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Draco couldn’t talk, his throat felt tight and he started to tear up. He continued to rub Harry’s back and then tentatively kissed Harry’s head. He didn’t push Draco away and the man took this as an encouraging sign. He nudged the dark haired man to make him raise his head. Draco then kissed his forehead, his temple, his cheeks but Harry shook his head when Draco went to kiss his lips.

“I’m sorry. Too much?” Draco asked softly.

“No. I just- I don’t want our first kiss to be tear stained.”

“Harry James Potter, have you thought about kissing me before?” Draco chuckled.

“No. Maybe.”

Harry ducked his head back down to hide his furious blushing. Draco laughed and kissed the top of Harry’s head again.

“You’ve never called me by my proper name before, Draco.”

“I guess I haven’t. Can I?”

“Please do.”

“Come on.” Draco huffed. “Bedtime.”

They both stood up stiffly. The cold from the floor having seeped into their legs. Draco put out the fire and unlocked the door. He waited as Harry washed his face and brushed his teeth. They both walked out together, hand in hand, and Draco led them both into his room next door.

“Well, night then.” Harry said, pulling away.

“I’m not letting you sleep alone after that.” Draco explained. 

Harry quietly followed. He looked around. The drapes on the bed were Slytherin green instead of maroon, a few of the personal items were different, but that was the only real difference. They even had the same wardrobe in the same location, and the same small writing desk.

“Your room is neater than mine.” Harry laughed nervously.

“Why does that not surprise me?”

Draco took off his robe and hung it over the chair in front of the desk, he then slipped under the covers of his warmed bed and shuffled over to the far side. He held open the blankets for Harry. The other man hesitated for a moment and then gingerly sat himself down on the edge. He swung his legs under the covers and rested his head on the pillow. Draco turned to face him and then pulled him close. 

“I am truly sorry. No-one should have gone through what you have. You’re such a strong person, and to still be so kind after it all. You’re truly amazing.”

“Thanks, Draco.” Harry whispered sleepily.

“Still not used to you calling me that.”

“I like your name. The Dragon…. Guardian of the Golden Apples.” Harry yawned.

Draco’s cheeks reddened. Harry pulled himself onto Draco’s chest as the blonde man lay back and got himself comfortable. The blonde entwined their fingers and listened as the others breathing evened out.

“I like you a lot too.” Draco whispered.

Harry responded by squeezing Draco’s torso and pressed a sloppy kiss into his chest. The two of them drifted into a deep comfortable sleep.

\-------------x----------------------x--------------------x--------------------x------------------x----------------

“Parkinson, have you seen Harry?” Hermione asked.

Pansy turned, taking a piece of toast out of her mouth.

“I have.” Zabini chimed, an evil grin on his face.

“Where?” Parkinson squeaked.

Zabini walked back towards the dormitories, Hermione and Pansy looked at each other and then followed him. As they walked into the hallway the two girls saw that a crowd had appeared around one door.

“Oh Merlin. Is that the bathroom? What are they- “Pansy started.

“No, it’s Malfoy’s room.”

Blaise nodded. The two girls stepped forward and stopped. Hermione covered her giggles with her hands, whilst Pansy kept opening and closing her mouth. Not quite able to comprehend what she was seeing. The rest of the crowd muttered and slowly drifted away. Dean and Seamus were sniggering and Neville, Ron and a few others were handing each other various coins. 

“Wow. I definitely thought they’d never hook up.” Neville sighed.

“Wait until the school gets a load of this.” Laughed Michael Corner to Padma Patil.

Unaware of the crowd Harry and Draco slept peacefully. Harry only shuffled closer, burrowing his face into Draco’s chest when Hermione closed the bedroom door. The blonde man pulled him in closer and rested his cheek on the other’s head.

Hermione sat back down with her homework, Parkinson flopped down next to her. 

“I’m not even sure I can say I’m surprised.” Pansy said.

“No. I wonder what happened last night that led to that.” Hermione questioned.

“Nightmare.” Zabini answered, appearing behind them.

“How do you know, Zabini?” Hermione barked.

“Heard Potter shout and go to the bathroom, then Draco woke up and consoled him.” Zabini told them.

A few of the other students nodded their heads when they overheard what Blaise had said.

“You know too much.” Chided Hermione.

“I pride myself on it.”

“He really does.” Pansy added.

“What do you think of that ‘Mione?” Ron asked sitting beside her and kissing her cheek.

“Not shocked. Think it’s been heading this way for a while.”

“I think since 1st year.” Laughed Parkinson.

“Draco would always go on about ‘That Potter’.” Smirked Zabini.

“And Harry’s always been obsessed with Malfoy.” Piped up Ron.

They fell into a fairly comfortable silence and continued the last parts of their homework. Draco gently woke up to the weak spring sunshine spilling into his room. His arms were still wrapped around a warm sleeping figure. The arm that was under Harry’s body was cold and numb, but he couldn’t find it in him to mind. He watched the other boy sleeping. Dark eyelashes fluttered against dusted pink cheeks. Their hands were still intertwined on Draco’s chest. He smiled to himself and kissed Harry’s head as he ran the fingers of his trapped arm through the black strands.

“Hmmmm.” Harry hummed. “’Ow ‘bout that first kiss?”

“Not with that breath.” Malfoy huffed.

“Mean.”

Harry lifted himself off the bed, stretched and went to the bathroom, Draco sleepily followed. The common room was completely deserted as the two men walked through holding hands. Malfoy pulled himself free once they had climbed out of the portrait hole. Harry whined at the loss until he saw the cheeky smile spread across Draco’s face.

The pale man turned and ran, Harry joined him and they raced for the Great Hall. 

“Come on Potter. I thought the youngest seeker in a century would be faster than that.” Draco joked.

“Maybe I just like the view from back here.” Harry replied.

This stopped Draco in his tracks momentarily. In that time Harry had ran past him laughing uproariously at the other’s blush. Draco quickly gathered himself and raced on at full speed. By the time they had reached the dining room they were ruffled and out of breath.

“I won.” Sing-songed Harry.

“Oh, really?” Hummed Draco deeply.

He then pulled Harry forward and pressed their lips together. Harry’s brain paused. Draco pushed forward when Harry never pulled away. He ran his tongue lightly over the full bottom lip, waiting for his partner to respond. Harry did with a gasp and he opened his mouth. They both battled for dominance and neither of them was too sure who had won.

“Wow.” Was all Harry could say as they broke apart for air, then he reached for Draco again and kissed him, pushing them up against the giant wooden doors. He wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s slighter frame and Draco ran his fingers into Harry’s hair. Sometimes they would break apart to breathe and pepper each other’s lips and cheeks with small, sweet kisses. Then would pull each other in further and deepen the kisses until they were almost bruising. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them had noticed that the doors had opened and everyone inside was sat in a stunned silence. That was until the whole of the 8th year table and even Hagrid exploded with wolf whistles and whooping. This stunned the couple into pulling apart. They both reddened with embarrassment and they hurriedly sat down to eat.

And that was how the whole school found out that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were now dating.


End file.
